The Samulet
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Two drabbles to probe that is not about who gives back the Samulet to Dean, it can still have the same meaning about the connection between the brothers and the love that Dean bares for Sam.
1. Story 1

**I made this two drabbles based on a post in Tumblr where they were fighting over who needed to give back to Dean the Samulet. (angelsarewatchingoveryoudean. tumblr post/ 55903490804/ idratherneedyou-unfortunatevessel) I made this two mini-stories to prove that it doesn't matter who gives the pendant back to Dean. The meaning behind it remains the same.**

* * *

**Story 1**

.

"I can't," complained Dean burying his face in his hand, while sitting in the table of the Bunker.

"Dean," warned him Cas with his deep voice, standing next to him, "Sam needs you,"

"Don't you understand that I just can't go!" shouted Dean while he got up in a fit of anger and throwing the glass of water that the former angel had given him earlier to the floor.

Dean wanted to shout, wanted to scream, wanted to die. It was only the insistence of the blue stare on him, that made him continue talking.

"I can't go and see him die!" he cried, "He's my little brother, Cas. My job was to look out for him. And now he…" the words die in his throat, "I went to Hell for him, I would die for him, I friggin' die for him! And now… I can't say goodbye. Not to him."

"Dean…" Cas called him again, and this time he took the hunter's hand in his, and put something in it, "go to Sam."

Dean stared at the object in his hand and memories from the time when Sam had given him the pendant flooded by in his mind.

"How do you…?" asked confused the hunter.

"Just go," said Cas, not allowing room to discusion.

And with one last look into the eyes of the fallen angel, Dean left.

…

"Hi, Sammy," said Dean, taking the chair next to his brother's bed and put it closer to the bedhead.

Sam was tired, and with great effort he opened his eyes. After a small recovery, his health had come crushing down at the end of the unfinished trials. He tried hard to focus in his older brother face, but when he did, something caught his attention.

"You're wearing it," he said with a faint whisper, that was the louder he could speak.

Dean wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. So he just stared at his baby brother at the eyes, all the pain, and devotion and _love_ clearly noticeable in the green orbs that shined with tears about to fall.

Sam smiled despite the pain in his body and soul, his brother didn't need to say anything else.


	2. Story 2

**Story 2**

.

"You always were there for me, Dean. Let me take care of you once," begged Sam confronting his brother that wanted to go and face the demons targeting the only Winchester on his own.

"No, Sam, this demons are after me, not you," said Dean trying to break free of his brother grasp, "This is my thing, not yours. Mine," his deep voice echoed in the old room where they were trapped.

Demons had chased them both. A new prophecy had been discovered, one that involved the Righteous Man and only him. And Hell. The inhabitants of Hell weren't happy about it and were desperately searching for the prophecy not to be fullfilled.

The brothers had escaped into the arsenal room. If a couple of old and rusted guns could be considered an arsenal. The only effective guns against demons that they had were Ruby's knife, and the blade that once has belonged to Cas.

Sam searched for something in the pocked of his jacket, "Dean, I know that I had let you down many times, that I made you lose your faith in me countless of times," he said, hanging in his hand, the pendant that he once already gave to his brother as a present, "Let me be there for you once. Please, let me make it up to you."

Dean stared at his brother and then took the pendant.

"I thought that I had already made it clear for you," he said, "Nothing is ever going to change between us."

The stare they shared lasted only a second, but it was enough.

"Then let me do this with you," begged one last time Sam.

Dean put the pendant to hang from his neck.

"Let's take some bitches down."

Even if this time they weren't going to return from the dead, it didn't matter. They were going to do this as what they were. As brothers. Together.

The pendant was a comforting presence in Dean's chest. And with one last look at his little brother, Dean opened the door to let the demons in.

.

.

.

* * *

**It isn't about who gives the Samulet to Dean, is about the _how_ and the context.**

**And yes, as if it wasn't enough with killing Sam in the first story (or being a step away from killing him), in this last drabble I killed Cas and I sent the boys to their deaths. But don't blame me, I'm just emotianally scarred.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
